


Learn Me

by JasnNCarly



Series: Claudia and Jason [7]
Category: General Hospital
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2020-05-19 05:58:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19350892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Jason and Claudia think they may be figuring things out.





	Learn Me

Jason despised himself for being so consumed by the enemy but being with her was one of the few times he was allowed to be absent of emotion, to be consumed only by desire and disregard any ideas of consequence.  
  
Claudia didn’t seem to mind, meeting him in random places to rendezvous with unforgiving passion – one which often left them moving slower the next day.  
  
They rarely talked, when they did it a smart ass comment quickly ending any sincerity or vulnerability expressed between them; this understanding served them as they were still enemies at the end of the day.


End file.
